


Happily Ever After

by bgrrl



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: Comment Fic, Drabble, F/F, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 02:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgrrl/pseuds/bgrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes happily ever after isn't what you dream it will be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the comment_fic 3 sentences challenge.  
> Prompt:Gossip Girl, Blair/Serena, favorites

When they were very young Blair used to hate the way the the entire world seemed to play favorites, always choosing Serena over her.

Now after Nate and Chuck and Dan and Louis and Chuck, it's Serena who loves her and gives her happily ever after.

Serena is still the talk of the town, except Blair doesn't care if the whole world chooses Serena because 20 years ago today Serena chose her.


End file.
